


What if Santa is watching?!?

by RooBear68



Series: Whole Lotta Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genius Castiel, Genius Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Soulmates, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: The Universe decided to give them matching SoulMarks to show the world they belong together.Now they can go on with their lives.Which gets a bit chaotic what with Gabriel's arrival, Cas's birthday, Thanksgiving and Christmas happening as they are just beginning to explore their bond.As Dean would say, it's "awesome".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next story is my SoulMate series "Whole Lotta Love" and I'm so glad you are here with me for the journey these characters.  
> I KNOW that the last story had Thanksgiving in the title but the holiday was not, I Know.  
> I blame the fact that I joined 3!! bingo challenges so I have Obviously lost my mind, but bear with me and Turkeyday will arrive. I promise.  
> I am so honored to have the amazing QueenMaire as the beta for this story, seriously. I adore her and her boner joke so much<3<3<3  
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!  
> <3Roo

 

 

 

 

"You asleep, Darlin'?"

“No, I can’t.”

“Thinking about your brother?”

“Not really. I mean, I'm thrilled that he came to see me, especially knowing he did it against Mother’s word. I hope we can actually get to know each other since he will be going to school near us in New York. I'm so surprised that my Father is allowing it.”

“Yeah, Gabe seemed surprised, too. Gotta say I'm looking forward to being his testers. I love pie.”

“Yes, I know, Honey.”

Cas snuggled deeper with his mate, pressing kisses along his neck. He loved that his green-eyed devil lay his head back, submitting himself to Cas’ mouth. He was in heaven knowing that he was going be able to do this, well, as long as he lived. Opening his mouth he dragged it slowly across Dean’s Adam’s apple, moving til he could lave his tongue on the other side of his neck.

“Oh, Babe, that feels amazing. I love you, Cas. I'm so thankful you’re mine.”

“Me, too. 

Cas felt Dean begin to turn him so that he was the little spoon, which was fine with him. He loved being held until they were deep asleep. They both eventually shifted to sleep on their bellies, but they still remained touching somewhere. It might be their fingers hooked under a pillow or it could be Dean’s leg lying over his rear, but they managed to unconsciously remain touching throughout the night. He liked it, a lot.

He felt Dean place his good-night kisses behind Cas’ ear before he settled his head on their shared pillow. Cas didn’t know if he would ever be able to sleep without those kisses on his skin, and he hoped he never had to find out.

While he was tired after the emotions of the day, not to mention his injury taxing him, Cas couldn’t fall asleep. This night had definitely not ended as he had thought it might, but they had their whole lives in front of them. There would be plenty time to explore the physical part of their relationship, but tonight they both seemed just too overwhelmed. 

Cas pulled the comforter completely over his head and snuggled down, determined to just lay still and listen to Dean’s deep breathing til it soothed him to sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard the door open and Gabriel whisper his name.

Carefully maneuvering himself out of bed wasn’t easy because of his shoulder brace and the fact that Dean was glued to him, but he finally managed to meet his brother outside the bedroom.

“Are you alright, Gabriel?”

“Yep. Nice place, nice Soulmate ya’ got, and great snacks.”

“Then...”

“Sorry...I fogot about you being hurt. I can’t believe Mom or Dad didn’t tell us.”

“It’s fine, but what do you need?”

“Um...just wanted to make sure, ya know...that you’re o.k. with everything I dumped on you tonight. Which...ouch...sorry about the timing.”

Cas wanted to laugh, remembering the blush on his brother’s face when he heard that he had arrived just moments after they had realized they were mates. While they hadn’t been raised seeing their parents showing much affection, or, heaven forbid, talking about anything regarding a relationship, Gabriel had pursued an outside “education” (i.e. watching porn), so he knew what he had interrupted more than Cas, even though he was older. 

“Gabe...I’m glad you’re here, despite your timing. I will do my best to help you in any way I can when you come to New York. Your classes start in the fall?”

As he listened to his younger brother talking about taking baking classes and being able to apprentice with some well-known baker in a small shop close to where he would be staying, Cas poured them some milk. Apparently, Jody knew this baker from when they were kids, and when Gabe showed an interest (and phenomenal pastries), she introduced them. Gabe’s pies and enthusiasm won him a coveted internship and scholarship. Also, this good news meant that Jody would be living close to him once again.

“Yeah. I can’t wait. I just...”

Cas waited patiently for his brother to find his words.

“I want to be true brothers, ya know? No more of this crap the parents pump out. Are you o.k. with that?”

“Perfectly.” Cas hugged him as tight as he could with one arm, trying to keep his tears from falling. He would love to have a relationship with Gabe like Dean had with Sam. Maybe without all the prank wars, but everything else, he wanted.

“See ya in the morning, Cassie.”

“Good night, brother.” Cas grabbed his glass and returned to his room.

Dean’s arms had tightened around Cas out of habit when he felt him moving around. It was his way of reassuring him if he was beginning to dream, but when he heard Gabe whispering to Cas, he let his arms relax. He lay still til Cas left the room, not wanting to intrude on some ‘get to know your brother’ time between them. 

Once he was alone in the room, he flopped onto his back and huffed out a breath in frustration. He looked under the blanket to have words with his hard-on.

“Go away! Cas is exhausted both mentally and physically, so you need to go away before he gets back.”

He closed his eyes and began naming all the bones in the body, but using the litany as a distraction for a boner made him laugh before he finally got serious about it. It took him from the skull to his hips for his cock to decide to back off. Dean wasn’t mad that their night hadn’t gone the way that he had hoped (Cas’ mark matched his!), he was just worried about his...boyfriend? Mate? He was lost in thought trying to figure out what they should call each other when he heard the door open.

Watching Cas trying to move through the room quietly, Dean whispered ‘hey’ so he didn’t startle him.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Dean.”

“I wasn’t asleep when you left. Everything alright?” He propped himself up on one elbow to watch Cas set down his empty glass. When he saw him trying to remove his shoulder brace, he scooted to the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing, Darlin’?”

“I need my break, help me.”

“Alright. Set the phone alarm for three hours, and I'll grab the pillows to prop you.”

“Thank you.”

It didn’t take much pleading from Cas to let him prop himself on Dean rather than the extra pillows. Once they were situated and comfortable, Dean leaned over his shoulder to place his lips on Cas’.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dean. I have a question for you...about sex.”

Dean felt himself choke on Cas’ words making him start a loud coughing fit. 

“Sex??”

“Yes. I had that talk with your Dad, and while he gave me some very good information, he couldn’t explain to me how we will be together...when we....ya know...have sex-sex.”

“Sex-sex??”

“Yes, Dean. Penetrative sex. Your Dad mentioned oral sex to me, and he said intercourse worked the same, but that we would have to find other avenues to find out how to prepare to be intimate in that way, with each other.”

“Son of a...”

“Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting to hear about my Dad teaching you about oral sex.” He could feel the flame of the blush on his face as he covered his eyes with the one hand not wrapped around Cas.

“Dean! John didn’t ‘teach me’ anything. He just...sorta showed me a website. It was interesting, and there were movies with all types of couples, but I still have questions about how to do the...umm...”

“Alright, Darlin’. I get it. Why don’t we just figure things out together when we’re ready, yeah?”

“Yes, of course, Dean. Also, I was wondering...do you think that now that we know we are mates...do you think we could sleep in the nude?”

“Really?!?”

“Yes, I would like to make that change, if you are comfortable with it.”

Cas had barely finished speaking before Dean reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, causing Cas’ head to bounce on his chest.

“Oops. Sorry, Baby.”

“That’s alright. Will you help me, Dean?”

“O'course.”

As he was carefully getting his mate out of his shirt, he made it very clear that while his body may show his enthusiasm (he was rock hard again), he was more than willing to wait for the next step. He heard Cas hum his approval from inside his shirt. It wasn’t easy to remove it without hurting his shoulder. He slowly got it up over the shoulder and soon Cas was free, with his ‘sex hair’ even wilder. Damn. Dean was lucky. His mate was gorgeous as well as perfect.

“Yes, I understand, Dean. But what would you say if I wanted to explore...just a bit, tonight?”

“Huh??”

“Dean, I'm not asking to have sex, but I would like to touch you. May I touch you?”

“Of course!”

Dean watched as Cas sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him down a little by the waistband of his flannel sleep pants. Then he watched him lift his good arm to place his fingertips on Dean’s chest, right over his thundering heart. Cas looked up at him through his lashes and he could feel his cock harden even more with interest. 

Cas felt Dean’s heart racing when he placed his hand on his chest. They had touched before, of course. They did share a bed together. There were many times when they woke up with their hands buried inside the other’s shirts, but this was the first time that they had touched with intent and with the knowledge that they were mates.

He looked up to make sure that Dean was alright with this and he saw exactly how much his mate was enjoying it. His jaw was hanging open, his eyes were blown wide with want, and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. 

Cas winked at him before dragging his fingers along Dean’s chest to the other side. When his fingers slid across his nipple, Dean let out a whimper that made Cas glad he was sitting because his knees got weak. He had the pleasure of watching his mate’s stomach muscles twitch and clench when he pinched the hardened nub.

“Cas...”

Cas hummed a response with his lips pressed to the soft part of Dean’s abdomen, just below his belly button and on the edge of his waist band. He knew he should stop. He only asked for them to be closer without clothes on, not for sex, but...

Pulling back, Cas looked up at Dean again, waiting til he made eye contact. He eased the tip of a finger under the elastic of his sleep pants.

“May I?”

“Fuuuuuck. Yeah. Do whatever you want, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean,” he whispered before tugging Dean’s pants down and ended up with a very large, hard cock just inches from his face.

“Oh, yes. Thank you, Dean,” were the last words he said for awhile.

“Son of a bitch!”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was sure that his brain was going to explode from endorphin overload (was that a thing?). From the first soft kiss that Cas placed on the head of his cock, to the earthshattering orgasms that they had achieved together, he was a goner. He wrapped his limp mate in his arms and felt the soft puffs of air as Cas let out a quiet snore. Poor thing was exhausted. He had the stress of waiting for his mark, and being in pain, then his brother showed up, and then they had the first real sexual experience for them both. He could understand why Cas was out like a light.

Dean, on the other hand, just couldn’t turn off his brain...so many snapshots flashing through his mind. * **snap** * And he saw the exact moment that Cas’ full, pink lips slid over the head of his cock to surround him in heat. * **snap** * Then he watched the blue of his Soulmate’s eyes turn almost completely black from desire as Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking him.

Cas was wiggling a bit closer in his sleep, which reminded Dean that they were snuggled up naked. He loved the feeling of their legs intertwined with the soft catch of the hair on their legs when they moved. * **snap** * And Dean could feel when Cas bit into his thigh. He swallowed down a moan.

Dean rubbed circles on Cas' back to help him settle down again. His fingers lightly traced his muscles  and appreciated the way that Cas had been working on making himself stronger. * **snap** * And he could see the dips and ridges in Cas’ back as he kissed his way down the younger man’s spine. He had left his own bite mark on Cas’ ass, right before he discovered how much they both enjoyed rimming. Giving and receiving. Mmmm.

He couldn’t help but slide one hand down to cup one firm, glorious cheek of his mate’s ass. Damn, it _was_ one awesome ass. It looked so good in that skirt that Cas wore, hmm...maybe he could get him to wear it again sometime. Well, it seemed that his cock liked that idea. He slightly shifted and oh, felt the head of his cock move over the hairs of Cas' happy trail. Fuck, he was hard and leaking again already. 

This time he couldn’t help himself. “Mmmmm...”

A sleepy voice responded, “Dean? Are you alright?”

Oops. “Yeah, sorry I woke you, Darlin’.”

“I can go back to sleep, but I want to know why you’re awake? Oh, wait. What's _this_ I feel?” He could hear the smile in his mate’s voice.

Dean growled when he felt Cas wrap his hand around his cock. “Fuck! Cas...”

“Yes, Dean? Does it feel _goo_ _ooo_ _d_? Do you want me to stop, maybe?” OK, that teasing was gonna drive him crazy. He wanted Cas to feel as out of control as he did. He began kissing his way from his mate’s mouth, to his chin, following the line of his jaw (with the ‘always present’ five o’clock shadow), then down the length of his neck. 

He used slow, open-mouthed kisses across Cas' skin, tasting the salt from their adventures earlier. He tilted his head to gently suck on his Adam's apple, grinding his cock against Cas' thigh, and basked in the moans that vibrated from the throat of his blue-eyed angel. 

Dean leisurely nipped and licked his way down to Cas' collar bone (obviously, the one that wasn’t broken), and could feel his heartbeat racing. Ah, now he could detect his breaths turning to panting, and he could feel Cas’ pretty cock getting hard and rocking against him. Fuck, this was so hot. He didn’t know how long he would last, but he wanted to make Cas fly again.

Traveling down to Cas’ left nipple, Dean gave it a lick and then gently blew on it. His belly clenched as he watched Cas bow his back in reaction. His beautiful mate had very sensitive nipples, and Dean was never- _ever_ -gonna neglect them.

He slowly kissed his way down his chest, working back and forth across his body, alternating between kisses, tiny little hickies, nips and teasing raspberries. Hearing the hums, the sharp catches of breath and the (almost) silent giggles from Cas turned Dean on so much, he didn’t think he had ever been harder.

He lifted one of Cas’ legs and settled down in between his thighs shifting until he had both of his legs up and resting on Dean’s shoulders. He now enjoyed a tantalizing view of his lover's long, lovely cock. They were similar in length, but Dean was a bit thicker. Both were circumcised, so when they were very aroused (as they were now), it was obvious from their deep purple heads. Wrapping one hand around the thick base, he licked the ridge around the head with the tip of his tongue.

“Dean! Oh, please. Dean...I need to come, Dean. Please.” Cas clenched his hands on his shoulders.

“Look at me, Darlin’.” He waited until his angel looked him in the eyes before continuing. “I want you to stroke yourself while I play down here. Alright?” 

He watched as Cas released his shoulders and nodded. “Yes! Anything you want...”

Dean was mesmerized when he watched his Soulmate replace his hand on his cock with his own. He got lost for a few strokes, just watching him trail his fingertips along the vein on the underside of his cock. Cas’ legs began to tremble and he was reminded that he was supposed to be doing something. 

“Hold on, Sweetheart.”

He lovingly grasped his ass, separating it with his thumbs, then leaned down and licked broad strokes from the base of Cas’ cock, slowly down and around his balls, until he finally started kissing all around Cas’ entrance.

Dean continued to kiss and lick his mate’s rim as he nosed gently at his balls. He kept lifting his eyes to watch Cas stroke his cock. His long, slender fingers moved up and down his cock slowly but firmly. When Cas ran his palm over the head of his cock, Dean moaned as he imagined Cas doing that to his own (which was currently humping into the blanket). The moan’s vibrations on this most intimate area sent shivers down Cas’ legs. A hand gripped the back of his head and pulled Dean even closer, causing him to moan again. “Yeah, Cas!”

Shifting his neck just a bit, Dean sucked on one of his balls, being very careful with his teeth. Those blue eyes locked on him as he placed the tip of his finger against his slightly softened rim. He kept his eyes on Cas until he saw the brief nod of permission. As he continued to suck and lick at his balls, Dean pushed until just the tip of his finger breached his mate.

Cas gasped, “Oh, Dean!”

“Yeah? You like it?” As he looked up at Cas, he could feel the saliva covering his lips and chin. “You want some more?”

“Yesyesyes.” His pupils were blown wide as he vigorously nodded.

Dean slid his finger in to the first knuckle, into the heat of Cas’ body. Fuck that was hot. He just couldn’t help rutting harder into the blanket. He twisted his finger just a bit and felt Cas clench down. Worried he had hurt Cas, he looked up from watching Cas’ body surround his finger to see Cas’ head thrown back as come shot out of his cock, all over his stomach and hand. It was really more than a guy could take, so with one more thrust, Dean came all over the blanket. 

After a few minutes, he managed to arrange his head on Cas’ thigh, both still breathing pretty heavily. His angel put a hand on his head and ran his fingers through his hair. It was so sweet, and was one of the many ways that he took care of Dean.

“Dean, Honey? Come up here and let me get you off. Come on, please.” The hand not petting him tapped him on the shoulder.

He chuckled. “I came all over the blanket right after you did, Cas.”

“Oh...that’s...that’s hot.”

Snorting out a laugh, Dean sat up, pulled Cas up to kiss him, and, of course, agreed with him.

“Let’s go get cleaned up. Then we need to get some sleep, because _y_ _ou_ have a birthday party in about nine hours.”

His Soulmate smiled at him. “Yes, Dean. Can we do this again in the morning?”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke up the next morning planning on attacking Dean again, ‘cuz the things they had done last night were just...awesome! However, as soon as he rolled over to begin kissing Dean’s chest there was a knock on the bedroom door. He groaned and buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck as he felt Dean begin to wake. After the second, louder, knock Dean woke up.

“Yeah??”

“Dean, honey. It’s time to for you two to come eat breakfast. We have quite a bit to do this morning.”

“Sure, Mom. We’ll be right down.” 

“Alright, ten minutes, boys!” He listened as she returned downstairs, enjoying the feel of Dean rubbing his back.

He glanced up from his very comfortable spot on Dean’s chest to find his eyes captured by the deep green eyes of his Soulmate. Cas could feel his whole body shiver in happiness as the memory of when his mark matched Dean’s ran through his brain.

“You cold, Darlin’?” Ooo. He really liked his mate's scratchy voice in the morning. 

“No, not at all, just happy.” He placed little kisses all over Dean’s shoulder, then his pec until he finally found the oh-so-sensitive nipple that was standing at attention.

Last night during their ‘exploration’ of each other, they were both delighted to find that they both had extremely sensitive nipples. Anytime that Dean had kissed, licked, bit, pinched, or blew across his, Cas could feel his cock get harder. They ended up laughing so hard when they realized that they shared a ‘hot spot’--well, more than one (they were guys after all).

He decided that after his cock, his nipples and hip bones were his favorite spots for Dean to touch and kiss. Now, on his mate, Cas found that he loved to stroke his cock (duh!), lick his nipples, and when he bit and sucked marks on his skin, it made Dean thrash in desire (so that was good, too!).

They hadn’t gotten around to actual sex-sex because they honestly didn’t last that long, but Cas was fine with that. The night they spent together was everything he could have hoped for his first experience(s) and Dean had said he felt the same. The only disagreement was who was to top and who was going to bottom. Cas had assumed (yeah, yeah, he knew what that meant), that since he was a carrier that he would be the bottom, and fuck was he alright with that! Dean, however, said that he wanted to bottom.

It didn’t take long for them to realize that they weren’t stuck with only one option or the other. They could do anything they wanted, because they had a lifetime to explore all the things that two men can do together. When they were ready, Cas would go off of his birth control and they would start their family. After college and after they got settled in their careers, Cas wanted 3 or 4 babies that had Dean’s eyes, his freckles, and of course, his bowed legs. He had it all planned out.

Dean heard Sam rushing down the stairs, excited for breakfast (damn could that kid eat) and while he wished he could lay in bed all day with Cas, he knew that there was so much to do today. He kinda wished that Gabriel could have stuck around for the birthday party they were throwing Cas, but Gabe wanted to go with his parents and Anna to Europe before he met up with them back in NY City. Who could blame him for choosing a cool and (more importantly) free vacation? Dean, however, didn’t let Cas' parents off the hook, since they could have easily chosen to leave _after_ their son's birthday. But, it was obvious that they never thought about Cas at all. Well, now he had the Winchesters. 

He blew a soft raspberry into the bed-head of his mate (it did look as if he had his hands in it all night, so it was pretty accurate) before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He felt Cas fall onto the mattress right before the shit bit him on the butt!

“Hey!” He turned to glare at Cas while trying not to giggle.

“Yes, Honey?”

Dean couldn’t take the look of innocence on Cas’ face as he continued to gnaw (gently) on his ass while simultaneously raising an eyebrow. It drove him crazy. He threw his head back and gave a full belly laugh, causing Cas to bounce on the mattress which didn’t help Dean when he tried to stop laughing.

Cas finally finished noshing on his rear end and got up. “Come along, Dean. Let's get dressed and go eat, I'm starving and I need a pill.” He helped Cas put on his brace before putting on an extra-large button up shirt over it,  along with a pair of Dean’s sweatpants.

Dean held out the chair next to his for Cas and left him with a kiss on the cheek before going to make their coffee. He grabbed a glass of water and a pain pill, placing everything in front of his gorgeous mate, who was already debating with his Dad on the chances of K-State's football team making the playoffs. John looked as shocked as Dean felt when he realized that Cas loved to watch sports. He really couldn’t play, but he loved to watch, so that was awesome!

“So, Castiel, we have a full day planned for your birthday. Are you ready, Sweetie?” Dean could feel Cas tighten his hand on Dean’s leg when answering Mary.

“Y…yes, I believe so.”

“Well, good! I think we’ve planned some things that you’ll enjoy, and you’ll get to meet some of the family.” He heard Cas sniff but he wouldn’t look up from his lap.

“Cas, Dear, look at me.” She actually waited for him to look at her before continuing.

“You are family. No ifs, ands, or buts...understood?”

“Yes.”

“Alrighty then, when we’re done eating, John, Sam and I are going to town and you two will meet us in town later. Dean’s going to show you around the ranch before you meet us. I just know you’ll love my gardens.”

“Oh!” He looked at Dean with those blue-eyes begging.

“Absolutely, Cas. I'll show you anything you want. Finish up.” He leaned over to whisper that he loved him in his ear, getting the big gummy smile that he seemed to reserve just for Dean.

He was so lucky. Dean wanted today to be special for his Soulmate, to be the best birthday he’s ever had, and he was so glad that his family wanted the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

A short time later found Cas climbing into an older, beat-up, red pick-up truck that Dean was using to show him around the Winchesters’ property. He was especially excited once Mary had informed him that she had a few bee hives near her gardens. Since he was little Cas had always found bees an intoxicating mystery, especially the way that they all worked together to keep the hive running smoothly. He had often dreamt that his own family was that bonded, but he now had a family that truly was.

“Whatcha smiling about, Darlin’?” His mate's voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Just wishing that my family was more like the bees, like yours is,” he replied as he looked out the window at the field that was nothing but wildflowers. 

“Um....k.” Hearing the confusion is Dean’s response, he proceeded to explain what he had meant, after which, he got a huge smile from his mate.

“Damn straight, you’ve got the Winchesters now!” Cas couldn’t help but laugh at Dean’s enthusiastic response. 

Leaning over, Cas kissed the freckled cheek that was closest to him. He landed a second kiss when Dean reached over to hold his hand before looking back out of the window. It truly was gorgeous land over which they traveled. 

“What’s that building there for, Dean?” He pointed at the largest wooden building in a cluster of three.

“That’s where the horses are. I don't know if I ever asked you: have you ever ridden a horse?”

“N...no. Never had the, um, opportunity, I guess.” He was staring at the horse barn with nervousness.

“OK, so, as you know, I was raised around horses. Do you remember me talking about my horse, Pilgrim? He's an Appaloosa (Cas did actually remember that name because he named him after Billy Pilgrim from Slaughterhouse-Five, Dean's favorite book). He's very gentle, so maybe before we go back to school, I can introduce you to him.” He could hear the hope in Dean’s voice and while he believed he would be scared of such a large animal, he was determined to try for his Soulmate.

“Of course, Dean. I would be honored to meet Pilgrim.” Cas gave Dean’s hand a soft squeeze, loving the wink that he got in return.

“Cool! I just know he’ll like you. We’ll take him some apples and I think you will get to like him, eventually.” Hearing Dean laugh heartily, it was obvious he knew that Cas was nervous, but that  actually made the tension leave his body. He knew that Dean wouldn’t force him to do anything that he was opposed to, but he would encourage him to face his fears at the same time.

“How large is your family’s property?” he asked. He was curious because they just kept driving and driving.

“There’s ten square miles, which is a bit over six thousand acres.” Understandably, Dean's voice held a hint of pride.

“Do you have animals other than the horses?” He had been looking closely at the land they were passing to see if he could spot any other animals.

“Well, Mom told you about her hives, and there’s a chicken coop closer to the house, because Dad loves having fresh eggs. We have a few goats--we’ve kept them for as long as I can remember because Mom likes to make cheese, too. Other than that, we just let the animals that were here before us roam around.” Cas could hear the warmth and affection Dean held for his Mom when he spoke of her.

“Really?” Wow, he was impressed with Mary even more.

“Yeah, all those cheeses she sends to us are the ones she makes.”

“Damn! Those are delicious, I didn’t know she made them. I like them even more, now.”

Cas went back to watching the different fields go by and he would ask what was being grown in each one. Several had alfalfa and clover for the horses (and the bees also benefited), while several more were just filled with every type of wildflower you could imagine. He wished he had brought his good camera; it was much better than the one on his phone.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Darlin’?”

“Next time we come home, please remind me to bring my camera. This place is gorgeous.” Cas watched as the smile got larger on his Soulmate’s face, making him realize he had just called it home. Anywhere Dean was, _was_ home, but he was especially grateful that it was here.

“Sure, although spring is the best season for pictures. What you see now is just what’s holding on before the snow sets in. Can you imagine the colors in that field of flowers when they’re all in bloom? You're gonna love it, Cas.” 

“I know I will.” He gave Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze while he began humming a soft song that Dean had sung to him many times. 

A few turns later (on the bumpiest dirt road ever!) Dean pulled over and stopped the truck. Cas looked around to see the bee hives a short distance from where they were. Instantly he was out of the truck heading towards them.

“Cas! Don't get too close, ya don’t wanna get stung!” Dean called after him, but he had already stopped a good distance from the hives. 

He watched as the humble bees were landing on flowers, then fly back towards the hives with their bodies weighed down with pollen. It was so peaceful, and so quiet that he could hear the buzz from their wings, with just the wind blowing gently through the trees around the field. Cas was enjoying this so much, but what made it feel like actual Heaven for him was turning to see Dean leaning against the truck with his eyes watching Cas. 

Waving his hand for Dean to join him, he returned to watching the bees knowing without looking back that Dean was on his way. It was a sixth sense that had come to them once their marks matched. Mary and John had told them it could happen but he really didn’t expect it to. Dean’s parents (and his new family) were impressed when Dean had told his Mom this morning. She said it meant an extremely profound bond, and she knew about it personally, since she shared the same with John. 

Cas heard a sharp huff of air behind him and turning he saw Dean looking at him in awe. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, he saw it. There were bees and butterflies surrounding him and even some that had landed on him. He held completely still, amazed at the honor these creatures bestowed upon him. Cas couldn’t keep the smile off his face or the silent laughter easing out of him. Dean must have been as awed but luckily he had the thought to take his phone out and record it. 

“Cas......” 

“I know, Honey. This is amazing. Thank you. Thank you for loving me, and for bringing me into your family.”

He was having the happiest day he had _ever_ had and he knew it was going to only get better when they rejoined their family.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was leaning against the bar watching his mom trying to teach Cas how to dance when he heard his dad laughing from behind him. He turned to see him watching them, too, his whole body shaking as he laughed. 

“That’s just too much,” John said while accepting another beer from Bobby, who was tending bar and laughing with them.

“Well, Cas can dance, he just won’t do what he does best with Mom.” He bounced his eyebrows at his dad and uncle.

“TMI, son!” He smacked Dean upside the back of his head before getting a serious look on his face. “So, um...your ma and I were talking about, well, about how far you and Cas have taken your relationship.” Dean turned as red in the face as his dad was.

“What? Why?!? I mean...Dad!” he squeaked out as he took a long draw from his dad’s beer. Bobby and Ellen didn’t care if he snitched a beer now and again, especially when the Roadhouse was closed for a private function.

“Look, Dean, it’s not like I started the conversation, but your Ma is just worried about how fast you boys are moving. She's worried, too, about Cas hurting his arm trying to ….ya’ know.” It was obvious that he got his habit of rubbing the back of his neck when nervous from his dad. They were both doing it.

“I get it, I guess. It's just, well...we never even kissed ‘til he got his mark. You know that we sleep together, but we haven’t _slept_ together.” He looked back towards Cas to see him now dancing with Jo. 

“Alright, good. Just take things slow, make sure you’re both on the same page, ya hear?”

“Yes, Sir. I'm gonna go rescue Cas. Jo’s the worst dancer ever. I think I still have scars on my feet from her trying to learn how to dance in heels and now she’s stepping on him.” He handed his dad his beer back as he pushed off the bar, and slowly walked towards his Soulmate. When he got close Cas looked up and locked those heavenly deep blue eyes with his.

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Heya, Darlin’. Jo, I’m here to save Cas’ feet. Why don’t you go help your momma in the kitchen?” He slid one arm around Cas' waist, and pulled his back to his chest.

“I didn’t step on him, did I, Cas?” the young blonde huffed out.

“Um...well...” Cas stuttered out, not really wanting to hurt her feelings. Dean was amazed at how kind his mate was towards everyone. 

He watched as Jo threw her head back, laughing like a loon. She whipped her arms around Cas’ neck and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Dean could hear her laughing the whole time she walked back to the kitchen. Just as he turned his boyfriend around to face him, the song changed on the jukebox from a toe-tapper to a nice, slow song. He slid his hands from Cas’ hips along the sides of his torso before continuing up his arms to wrap them around his neck. Dean then hooked his fingers back around Cas’ hip with the tips of his fingers just inside the back pockets of his jeans.

“Dean, your family is here,” Cas whispered while looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Of course, they were.

“Cas, it’s alright. Just relax and enjoy the song. I like having you in my arms.” He kissed him on the nose then began singing along with the song, staring into the face of his future.

_I must be doin’ something right_

_I just heard you sigh_

_You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue need you eyes_

_Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I_

_Must be doin’ something right_

_Anywhere you_ _wanna_ _go, baby, show me the way_

_I'm open to suggestions, umm, whatever you say_

_Tonight's about giving you what you want whatever it takes_

_Darlin_ _’, I hope I'm on the right road, but judging by the smile on your face_

_I must be doin’ something right_

_I just heard you sigh_

_You leaned into_ _me_ _and closed those deep blue need you eyes_

_Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but_ _Darlin_ _’ I_

_Must be doin’ something right_

“I love you so much, Dean,” Cas whispered before snuggling his face into his neck. Dean brought his hands up to encircle his back, holding Cas in a fierce hug. 

“I love you, Darlin’. I see Ma over by the presents table--time for you to see what you got. Come on.” He could tell Cas was bewildered at all the attention he was getting for his birthday, so different from the way he was brought up. Dean was determined that Cas would always be showered with love for as long as he was alive.

Dean got Cas settled at the table next to the one holding the cake and presents before going up to the bar where Bobby was holding two beers out for him. Nodding his thanks, Dean returned to Cas and set his in front of him. He checked his phone to see the text letting him know that his present for his mate would be arriving shortly.

He watched as his Mom handed Cas an envelope, while telling him it was from her and John. When Cas opened the card, something fell into his hand. He looked frantically between Mary and John, and in the next moment he was up and hugging them both, crying his eyes out. Dean wanted to get up and check on him, but just as he was about to get up, he had a lap full of Cas.

“What is it, Darlin’?” he whispered in his ear. Cas just handed him the note and a key. The note told Cas that he was a Winchester now, so the key was to the family home. Mary had also written that he had been added to the family group text and the security company had been informed that he belonged. Damn, it made Dean cry right along with him.

It took them a few minutes to settle down, then John handed Cas his next present to open, leaving them with pats on their shoulders to go back to sit with his wife. Cas got some bee themed notebooks, socks, and even a t-shirt with a bee on it that said “Life is Bee-utiful" from Ellen and Jo. Bobby had gotten him a book that was all about the angel Cassiel that he had been named after. Sam gave him money on a card for iTunes, saying that way he could enjoy his own music instead of having to listen to Dean’s albums over and over and over and over. Dean acted like he was gonna strangle Sam, but in reality he was laughing too hard.

“Hey, Dean. What did ya’ get Cas, or is it private?” Sam asked making it sound dirty.

“It just walked through the door.”

Everyone turned to watch Charlie, Benny, and Donna walk in the door carrying presents. Cas gasped seeing his friends and therapist, but what caused him to jump up and run to the door was the lady that walked in behind him. Dean had brought Jody to Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean found himself at the bar again, talking to his Dad and his friends while watching as Cas got to catch up with Jody, his childhood nanny. He couldn’t help but be pleased with himself seeing how happy his Soulmate  was, so you’d think he’d be excused for staring at him, but no, Charlie was determined to break his concentration.

“Seriously! How is it possible that you haven’t gotten around to watching Star Wars?” He could hear the exasperation in her voice as she was talking to his dad.

“Charlie, leave him alone. Come on, let’s go talk to Benny and Donna, which by the way, when did that happen?” He was amazed to see the heart eyes going on between their new friend and Cas’ therapist.

“Well,” she began as they slowly walked over to the couple sitting next to the jukebox. “It seemed to have started when Cas was in the hospital. She asked for his number so she could question him about what happened when he was hurt, and next thing I know they’re practically attached at the hips and lips! They make a cute couple though, and he was telling me that her mate died, too, years ago.” She gave him a sad smile before turning her thousand-watt grin towards the couple as they sat down and joined them.

“Hey, Brotha! You’re looking mighty happy. I’m real happy for you and Blue-eyes. No doubt in anyone’s mind, you two belong together.” Dean hugged the brute of a man, glad that the three of them had stayed friends through Benny’s drunken escapades, back when they first met. The Cajun had really redeemed himself when Cas was hurt and in the hospital. The pair had agreed that Benny was now a dear friend.

“Thanks, man. Hello, Donna.” He kissed her on the cheek, wagging his eyebrows at her as he gestured to Benny’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Yeah, yeah. Get over it, Winchester.” She turned to look at Cas before continuing. “He looks so happy, maybe still in pain, but happy. You’re good for him, Dean.”

Dean smiled at her before getting lost in watching Cas again as Charlie chatted with the new couple. He could hear her asking questions about how long they had _actually_ been dating, but he couldn’t be bothered to really pay attention. He was much too interested in the smile on Cas’ face. It didn’t take long before those blue-eyes looked over to lock with his. They always knew when the other was looking. His smile grew into the one Dean truly loved (the big gummy one that made his nose scrunch) and he waved Dean over to them. Excusing himself, he walked over to sit next to Cas while holding his hand out to Jody.

“Hello, Ma’am. Dean Winchester, it’s a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you.” He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders after shaking her hand.

“Jody, please. No _Ma’am_ crap. I've heard a lot about you, too. All good, before you ask.” He could see the mischief in her eyes. Cas had told him she had a good sense of humor.

“Well, of course!” He laughed. Dean was curious when she turned her face toward Cas with a serious look coming over her.

“Castiel, I'd like a moment with Dean, alone, please.” She patted him on the cheek.

“Oh, of course. I'll go talk to Sammy.” He accepted Cas’ kiss, then watched him walk across the bar before turning to Jody.

“Is this the _talk_ about how you’ll kill me if I hurt him?” Taking a sip of his beer, he winked to let her know he was joking.

“Well, I would, but no, this is where I thank you.” She clanked her bottle against his.

“Huh?!?”

“Dean if you only knew...if you could have seen him...before...I…” Dean moved to the chair next to her to wrap her in his arms, as she broke down crying.

“Hey, now. None of this, everything’s alright,” he whispered, patting her on the back. It took her a few minutes to gather herself and wipe her face off with some of the crappy Roadhouse napkins on the table.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just don’t know how to tell you what a difference you’ve made for Cas, even before your Soulmate marks matched. He was so scared of people, and so terrified of simple, daily interactions with anyone. I had to push for **years** to get him to agree to go to college, and then to see him blossom, to make friends, to find love...it’s amazing. So, take my thanks, and just keep it up, Winchester.” She wiped a few stray tears, watching him for his reaction.

Dean picked up his beer, tilting it to her in a cheers before replying “sure thing, _Ma’am.”_   He fully expected the inevitable smack upside the back of his head, but it was worth it to hear her laugh instead of crying again.

A few hours later, Dean was waiting for Charity to finish checking on Cas’s shoulder (she had been enjoying the party until Cas cried out in pain while dancing with Charlie), before he took his Soulmate home. They were both exhausted from the party, and from not having any time alone in the last four or so hours. Cas needed his pain pill and some sleep while Dean just needed to hold him while they slept. He was so on board with the fact that they now slept together _naked_ and even though they were both ready to sleep, he was looking forward to being skin-on-skin with his blue-eyed angel.

He straightened up from leaning on the bar when Cas walked towards him, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder when he reached him. He placed his hands on his hips, placing a kiss on his temple.

“Are you alright, Darlin’?” he murmured in his ear.

“Yeah, just sore. Charity said no stitches popped. I just over did it while dancing. I do need a pill, as much as I hate it,” he whined in Dean’s neck.

“I know, come on. Ooops, wait. Here comes Red, and she looks like she has The Guilts.” He could see how down their friend was, thinking she had hurt him.

“It’s alright, Red. Come on, hug it out.” They both held one arm out to her, never letting go of each other with their remaining arms.

“I’m so sor...” she began talking as soon as she was in their grips.

“Stop it, Charles,” Dean interrupted. “Cas is a big boy, and he was having fun dancing and his nurse said he’s fine. He just needs to rest. Are y’all staying at the house?”

“Your parents put us up at the hotel in town. They offered to let us stay at the house, but we didn’t want to impose. Of course, when we got to the hotel, we found out that they had paid for it.” She had such an affronted look on her face Dean couldn’t help laughing.

“They take care of family, Red. Just suck it up.” He kissed Cas’ head again, feeling the man slowly sinking more of his weight onto Dean.

“Fam...family?” He watched her swallow hard as the word sunk in.

“Yep.” He popped his ‘p’ hard. “Listen, I gotta get Cas home for some rest, so we’ll see ya’ tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner.” He squeezed her again before slowly leading Cas towards the door.

“Wait! I have a question before you take off. Are you gonna be mad when I go flirt with his nurse?” She bounced her eyebrows at them.

“More power to you. I think you and Charity would be cute together.” 

“Peace out!” She threw them the peace sign as she turned on her heel to stalk back towards the unsuspecting nurse.

“Are we going home, now, Dean?” he whined again, telling Dean all he needed to know.is mate was hurting.

“Yeah, come on, Darlin’. Let's go home and cuddle.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas woke up with Dean holding him tightly but still being careful of his shoulder. His  Soulmate was protective, even in his sleep. Slowly moving his arm, he was thankful that  with  sleep ( and a dose of meds) it was feeling much better even after he got a bit frisky dancing with Charlie last night. He snuggled back into Dean’s chest, wanting to spend these precious last minutes in the quiet knowing that when they did get up , it was going to be a long (but fun!) day with lots of people.

It made it easier on him that he knew all the people coming to Thanksgiving dinner, and he was grateful for that.  However,  to be safe he would take one of his anxiety pills with his breakfast. Mary had informed them that she would be handing out their assignments for the day over breakfast and he shouldn’t think he’d get out of family participation just because of his sling. Of course, this was said as she kissed his cheek and winked at him. He had no doubt that he’d be put to work but also that she wouldn’t have him do anything that would cause him pain. Oh ,  how he wished his own mother was....No! He was not going to ruin the first (of many) good holidays he had ever experienced.

“I can hear you thinking too hard,  Darlin ’. Cut it out, I'm still in snuggle mode.” H e loved Dean’s voice but when it was filled with sleep it quickly had his cock sitting up and paying attention. Cas decided to ignore it since they didn’t have time to play.

“Sorry, Dean , ” he apologized laying kisses across the man’s pecs.

“No need, Cas. What’s got your brain  wiggy this  mornin ’?” Cas about purred as Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

“Funnily enough, today of all days, I'm thankful. Thankful that I will get to have happy family holidays now with you and yours.” H e squeezed Dean just a bit tighter.

“I promise you I will do everything in my power to make all your holidays happy ones and if I fail, I'm sure my folks will make damn sure of it.”  I t was said with such reverence that all he could do was squeeze his eyes against the tears forming. 

Just as he was about to respond, they heard Mary calling for them to get their asses down to breakfast. She said she wasn’t going to do all this ‘crap’ herself when she had a house of men to help. Laughing they got up (with Dean enjoying helping Cas get dressed a bit too much), then walked downstairs hand in hand earning an eyeroll from Sam. Dean smacked his brother up the back of the head telling the younger boy that he would understand when he met his own Soulmate.

Dean held his chair out for him at the kitchen table before going to the stove to help Mary dish up a simple breakfast of biscuits and gravy. There was already a cup of coffee at his place that looked like it had been prepared exactly the way he liked it. Looking around he saw John wink at him as he was placing his own and Dean’s coffee on the table. 

“Thank you, Sir.”  H e was so humbled by the easy acceptance of this family.

“Shut up with the Sir crap, son. John or Dad will do, get it?”  S wallowing hard , all Cas could do is nod in understanding as he hid his smile in his coffee mug. John must have seen it for he leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“I think all the Winchester men are enamored of you, Cas , ” he heard Mary tease him, knowing she did it on purpose. The woman loved to see him blush.

“I’m not! Nothing personal, Cas , ” Sammy squeaked out ,  causing everyone else to bust out laughing at the awkward teen. Cas was  glad  for the chance to laugh before these darn Winchesters caused him to almost cry,  _ again _ , before 9 a.m.

After a few moments of laughter (and Sammy blushing like a tomato), Mary finally told them to get to eating because they had things to get started. When Dean set his plate in front of him, he noticed that the biscuit was already cut into pieces making it easier for him to eat with one hand. Looking up he saw how much Dean looked like his Dad when he winked , causing the thought that he hoped they had a son that took after both of the  Winchester-w inking men. Damn , he was emotional today, and he quickly shoved a forkful of breakfast in his mouth hoping to fend off a blush at his run-away thoughts.

“ OK , this is how it’s going down. Everyone, and I mean  _ everyone _ , is going to be  here right before noon for a light lunch and  to  get their assignments. Dean, you’re on sandwiches and salad for lunch. We're expecting fifteen for lunch and dinner .  Sammy will help. After breakfast I need you to do the pies, five to be exact. I got everything you need and I made the  pie  dough last night to make sure it’d be chilled for today. Got it?”  S he finally took a bite of her breakfast.

“Got it, Ma,” he replied as he filled a glass of orange juice, then passed it to Cas along with a pain pill along with an anti-anxiety one . He knew he was  gonna need them today. 

“ Alrighty ! John, I need you to add the  leave s to the dining table, both of them, then Sammy will take the polish to the whole thing. Chairs too, Sammy. No skimping today, alright. Good, now, before you begin polishing, I want you to salt the front porch along with the  walkway. Weather Channel said there’s a chance of snow later and last thing we need is for someone to get hurt. Got it?”  S he waited for his to swallow his food.

“Got it! I'll straighten the downstairs guest room too , for people to use the bathroom. I put the coat rack up in there yesterday, Mom.”  H e smiled at her.

“Good job, son. Alright, when you’re done with that, I'll bring a bag of salt out to the porch. Let me know when you’re ready.” John spoke as he refilled his mug walking off towards the back door. Cas believed it was the door that was connected to the garage . H e wasn’t quite sure where everything was in the house as of yet.

“Mary?” he called, getting her attention from where she was loading the dishwasher. Turning she looked at him just raising an eyebrow in question.

“What’s...what’s my job, Ma...ahem, I mean to say, Mom?”  H e couldn’t help that his voice got really high at the end. He had never called  _ a _ _ nyone _ Mom in his life, although he could see by her smile that she liked it.  Alrighty then.

“Oh,  don’ t cha worry, sweetie. I've got some one-armed jobs for you ready to go when you’re done with your coffee. Let's give your pill a bit of a chance to work too,  OK ?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” His shoulder wasn’t nearly as bad as it was right after surgery, of course, but he had done it no favors last night. Not that he would be telling Char that, nope, not him and he had already made the rest of the family swear to his secret. Cas was tickled when Dean got the text from  Charlie telling them that Charity was coming to the festivities today but not as his nurse, nope. She was Charlie’s date. 

He was startled to feel a kiss on his cheek from Dean who was standing behind him. He smiled at the green-eyed boy who stole his heart (hell, he handed it to him, no stealing involved) before returning the kiss.

“May I help you, good Sir?” he asked archly, barely keeping a straight face.

“I was just loving how happy you look,  Darlin ’. Nothing wrong with that ,  is there ? ”  E ach word was punctuated with another smooch.

“No, nothing wrong at all.”  H e was definitely  going to cry before the Winchesters were done with him today, he  just  knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had gotten the pies in the oven and was at the kitchen counter slicing tomatoes, lettuce, and avocadoes for the subs they were having for lunch when he felt Cas wrap his good arm around his waist. He hummed when Cas plastered his chest to Dean’s back while slipping his warm hand under his  henley and laid his head on his shoulder. Sometimes when Cas got overwhelmed, he just needed a bit of skin on skin. He was always down for letting his  Soulmate rub his tummy.

“You alright,  Darlin ’?” he asked as he turned to nuzzle into Cas’ messy hair.

“ Mmm-hmm . Just needed a minute. I got my first  two chores done,  so  all I have left is making the center piece. Mom said she wanted the mini pumpkins down the center. Each one has someone’s name on it, and she told me to put couples across from each other.” Cas just kept snuggling closer and closer. Pretty soon he’d be in Dean’s pocket if he kept it up,  and  ya ’ know , he really wasn’t opposed to the thought of Cas in his pants …e specially with him teasing under the tops of said pants with his fingertips.

“Cas,” he whispered, “easy there  Darlin ’. I don’t need to be getting a hard-on in the kitchen when my parents could walk in any second.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand but didn’t pull it off of his skin, just moved it up a bit higher on his belly.

“Sorry. I just woke up horny but there wasn’t time to do anything. I'll behave.” He could feel Cas’ lips on his neck as he mumbled out an apology.

“No, don’t apologize, babe. Just find me when we’re somewhere a bit more private, yeah? After lunch , Charity is  gonna check out your shoulder then I'm  gonna help you clean up for dinner. We'll sneak in a bit of  somethin '- somethin ' then.” Cas ground against him letting him feel how much he liked the idea before stepping away to grab a pop from the fridge. 

Dean watched as Cas took a few sips of his drink. The man looked stunning even when he was a bit sweaty, dusty and, hmmm, in pain? He looked at the clock only to realize that it was almost time for Cas to take another pill. He hadn’t needed them all the time but today he was definitely hurting. Dean grabbed a plate and began making Cas’ lunch. The rest of the family would be here soon but he didn’t want him to wait any longer. 

“Dean, I can wait another half an hour. I'm o.k. , ” Cas said as he kissed Dean on the cheek.

“I can see your pain, Sweetheart, and that’s not alright with me. How about a piece of fruit at least so you can take a pill. If you do, you won’t be hurting so bad when the family gets here. Please?” He hated that he could hear a whine in his voice,  but he couldn’t stand to see Cas hurting. 

“Alright, Honey, alright. I’ll get an apple and take a pill. Thank you for looking out for me.” Dean received one of his favorite smiles from Cas which settled the worry he felt that maybe he was being smothering towards him. 

It was closer to an hour and a half before they could sit down with the subs, chips, and salads. Everyone had shown up on time ,  but it  took a while to get everyone settled when they’re so happy to be together. Dean was next to Cas with  Charlie  on his other side. They had convinced Mom that they should sit where they wanted, each person grabbing their pumpkin to put at their place. 

He was thrilled when  Charlie  told him that Charity was her soulmate (and shocked at how quickly she worked!) and she would be moving here to Kansas as soon as school was out for the year. Dean knew that Charity was going to be going to New York with them for a while to help Cas with his physical therapy ,  which worked out well.  Charlie  assured him that while they had shown each other their marks, they hadn’t done much more than make out last night. He enjoyed seeing the permanent smiles on his friends faces.

Dean turned to Cas when he felt his hand settle on his thigh, to see those blue-eyes lock onto his. He raised a brow in question but only received a small smirk in return along with Cas’ hand moving higher up on his thigh getting damn close to his zipper. Damn! Cas really did wake up horny this morning. After sharing a good long lustful gaze they both began eating faster, looking forward to their time alone soon.

The time passed quickly enough with both of them talking to the others, eating, and keeping one hand on each other under the table. Dean couldn’t look at his  m om after she pointedly looked at them eating with one hand then quirked her brow at him before laughing. He really wished he could outgrow blushing over everything. 

After everyone was done with lunch, he watched Cas disappear to their room with Charity on his heels. She wanted to check out his stitches since he was complaining of itching and it was way too early for them to come out according to her. She told them she had brought a prescription cream that his surgeon had called in for him. Dean went into the living room and sat  down next to Sammy who was texting some girl he was crushing on. He could hardly keep up with his brother’s crushes.  Then he  watched as Benny and Donna engaged  in a private, intimate conversation with happiness  s howing  in every smile and gaze between them. He was so happy for the pair . T hey deserved it. 

Charlie and Jo were dancing to some pop  crap- song they had found on the radio. They were trying to wave him over but he just shook his head. He was waiting for Charity to come down so he could go nap with Cas for a bit. Well, eventually they’d nap but first he wanted to give his  Soulmate what he was needing and wanting. Damn. Cas’ mood was definitely catching.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Charity bounced down the stairs (she was as energetic at Charlie was, God help them all!) telling him that Cas was waiting for him. Dean walked over to kiss his m om’s cheek, whispering in her ear that he and Cas were  going to nap for a while. She smirked at him before waving him away. He apparently had lost all ability to pull anything past her. 

Dean took the stairs three at a time to get to Cas as  quickly  as he could, ‘ cuz he was  _ horny _ _ , _ damn it! He walked in the door to find his mate bare chested and carefully unzipping his jeans. Fuck , he was beautiful. He was lost in the miles of sleek muscle that Cas had that was usually hidden  beneath his  clothing. How lucky was he that he was the one and only who got to see Cas this way?

“Dean, please stop staring and close the door. I'd like for you to get naked , too , ” he growled out in frustration. Cas was not having an easy time with that zipper.

Dean was more than happy to help him out of those jeans , then he would get right on  that request for him to get naked.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke with his face plastered against Dean’s back, his leg slung across his freckled hip, and his fingers cupping the still-sleeping man’s semi-hard cock. Cas was happy to be wrapped around his Soulmate in all his nakedness but he was not happy that they had fallen asleep whilemaking out. Damn pain meds. Realistically, he knew that his shoulder was healing, but he wouldbe glad when he no longer needed to take them.

Cas trailed his fingertips along the shaft of Dean’s cock, then using his thumb he traced the ridge on the bottom of the large head. Feeling Dean shifting his hips he continued to tease him awake. Dipping the tip of his little finger into his slit before letting his rapidly-filling cock rest in his palm, he couldn’t keep from pushing his own hard-on between his Soulmate’s thighs. Fuck, it felt amazing.

“Feels so good, Darlin’. Don't stop.” He heard Dean whisper as he squeezed Cas’ cock with his thighs.

“Damn, Dean. Your voice does things to me especially when it’s still saturated with sleep.” He pumped his hips a few times letting his actions tell Dean what he meant, with his pre-cum making the slide easier.

“If that’s what it does to you,” he said as he began undulating his hips to stimulate Cas even more, “then I'll talk to you all day long.”

“We’d never get anything done.” He could barely get the words out he was so lost in the feeling of warm thighs squeezing his cock as they rocked back and forth together.

On each stroke he made sure to move his hand to give Dean the same feeling. It was as if they were fucking each other at the same time. Just as Dean was about to reply, there was a loud knock on the door along with Sam yelling at them that everyone was waiting for them, and that Mary said “they had three minutes to get downstairs or she’d come get them herself, with a bucket of ice water.” Cas instantly froze, eyessnapping shut as he felt his erection die. He could feel Dean’s do the same in his hand but before he could say a word, he felt Dean begin to shake.

Thinking he was crying Cas began rubbing his hand up and down his side making soothing noises then he heard the snort. The snort Dean only made when he was laughing.

“Dean?” Cas couldn’t believe that he was laughing at the interruption!

“Sorry, Darlin’. It's just that we keep getting cock-blocked here. I’ll be glad to get back to our place tomorrow.” He loosened his grip on Dean as the man turned over to face him.

“Me, too. I guess we should get up and get dressed, since I really don’t want your Mom to see me naked....again.” He kissed his favorite freckles on Dean’s nose before shuffling around to sit up.

“Again?!?”

“Yeah, one day at the hospital she walked in during my sponge bath. When I let out a squeak, she just laughed at me. Told me I didn’t have anything she hadn’t seen before, but she said it asshe turned around to give me some privacy. Of course, she didn’t leave the room, just continuedto talk to me about the plans she had made for my physical therapy and such. She's a very forceful woman, Dean,” he muttered in wonder.  
“That she is Cas, that she is. Come on, let’s get you dressed before I decide to lock the door and hold you prisoner.” Cas laughed at the frustrated look on Dean’s face.

 

A few hours after everyone had stuffed themselves to the point of being uncomfortable (the food was so good, though!) Cas found himself bundled up in Dean’s coat, sitting alone on the porch swing. He could hear the laughter from inside (there was a very intense game of Trivial Pursuit going on) while he gazed at the stars in the night sky. He hadn’t joined a team (he was waiting for his pill to kick in), but he had watched for a bit holding Dean’s hand and loving the kisses his Soulmate would absently place on his knuckles, jaw, and lips.

When he had excused himself to use the bathroom, he had noticed a falling star out the window before he could rejoin the rowdy group in the family room. Cas couldn’t resist coming out to make a wish. Now he found himself comparing all his past Thanksgivings to this one and he was amazed at how different they were. Jody tried, he would always love her for that, and much more. She tried to give them what their parents lacked, but he and the twins wondered what they had done to earn their indifference.

Cas knew that their attitude towards him was because of what happened, but he didn’t understand the distance his parents put between them and the twins even while insisting that there was nothing different in the way they ‘loved’ their children.

Almost as if Dean could feel him getting sad and lonely, the green-eyed man came out to snuggle up with him on the swing. When he wrapped his arms around him Cas placed his head on his shoulder and slipped his arm around Dean’s back to pull him closer.

“Whatcha doing out here in the cold, Darlin’?” he asked as he ran his hand up and down Cas’ arm to warm him.

“I was wishing on a falling star,” he whispered into his neck placing a kiss on his favorite freckle #298.

“Oh yeah? Anything I can do to make it come true?”

“You already have, Hon.” He sat up a bit straighter so that he could look into Dean’s eyes before he continued. “Thank you, for ...just everything.”

“Shuddup. No thanks needed. I’d do anything for you.” Cas could almost see the blush he knew was on Dean’s face.

“Well then, when we get back to our place tomorrow, I want to spend a few hours with my mouth on your body,” he said while smirking, knowing what his words would do to Dean.

“Son of a ….! Cas! You can’t just say things like that when we’re not alone!” He loved that Dean buried his face in his neck as much as he loved that he could turn him on just with words.

 

They had been asleep awhile when Dean woke up hungry. He was actually amazed that he could be hungry after all the food he had eaten during the day, not to mention all the pie! He  
tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible since he could practically hear the pie a la mode calling to him from the kitchen.

Making sure that Cas was comfortable, he snuck out of bed and tip-toed his way downstairs. He didn’t want to wake Sam, because no way was he sharing pie!

When he made it to the kitchen, he found his Dad sitting at the table eating a turkey sandwich.

“Hey, Son. I just put a slice of apple in the microwave. You're not as quiet as you think you are.” Dean could see the laughter in his Dad’s eyes but before he could say anything the microwave went off and he decided to ignore being laughed at for the pie. Pie!

They ate in silence until theyboth pushed their plates away only to burp in harmony. They quietly laughed for awhile at that.

“Dean, your Ma and I were talking about Christmas. We think we have an idea for Cas, but we wanted to run it by you and see if you think he’d like it.” When Dean just raised his brows, his Dad continued.

“Your Ma has taken him to the barn a few times with her as she’s been taking care of the horses, and she says he’s gotten much calmer around them, even giving them their treats from his hands. Anyway, we wanna buy him a docile horse, something you can teach himto ride.” He looked at Dean waiting for his thoughts. Dean got up and hugged his Dad while whispering ‘son of a bitch’. He had the best family, ever!


	10. Chapter 10

Cas was trying so hard to get comfortable, but there were two things keeping him on edge. One, he was in pain and his pill hadn't kicked in. Secondly, Dean was not next to him in the airplane bed. He was awed that the Winchesters sent them (and all their friends) back to school on their newly bought private plane. Apparently, Mary had fallen in love with it when she flew to New York. Cas was amazed at how accepting, loving, and just plain _nice_ his new family was. He was very lucky and he knew it.

He tried wiggling around a bit, pushing the pillows away then pulling them back, but nothing was working. Finally giving up, Cas got up to go find Dean. He couldn't even get his pants on without help so now he was going to have to go to the front of the plane, in front of all their friends, in just Dean's Stevie Wonder shirt and his black briefs with bees on them. They had been a birthday gift from Jody.

Peeking around the curtain that gave the bedroom (a fancy bedroom at that!) it's privacy, Cas saw that everyone was asleep on the various couches and chairs, except Dean and Benny. They were sitting on a couch talking quietly and while he may have gotten jealous before, he knew that Dean was his and Benny had proven to be a good friend to them both. He could see that they were having a serious discussion, so he turned to go back to bed but they must have seen the curtain move because before he could even turn around he heard Dean whisper his name. When he glanced back both men were smiling at him and Dean had his hand held out towards him, beckoning him to him. 

Cas quickly tip-toed over to them (being careful not to wake Charlie, because did that _once_ , never again) and sat in Dean's lap when he held his arms open to him. He could feel himself blush as Dean started kissing him all over his face and neck. Quick and noisy little kisses that had Benny laughing at them, and it was nice to see the big man laugh freely. Cas didn't think he had done that much in awhile. 

"Hey, Darlin'. Couldn't sleep?" He felt his SoulMate's words on his neck. Imprinted there by those lips he wanted so desperately on other parts of his body. 

"No, not yet. Pill hasn't kicked in yet, plus..." he trailed off not wanted to say too much in front of Benny.

"Hmmm. I understand, Cas. I'm sorry." Cas could feel Dean tense up and he wanted to stop his guilt trip before Dean really got down on himself. Turning his head a fraction he placed his lips on Dean's. He held the chaste kiss for a few heartbeats then nipped the plump bottom lip that he dreamt of as he pulled back.

"So, whatcha talking about?" Cas looked back at Benny to see the burly guy smiling at them with the sweetest smile. 

"I'm hoping that Donna and I can have a fraction of what you two do. We've both lost our SoulMates and well, I just think we could be good for each other." Cas watched as Benny looked down at his feet before he continued speaking. "Do you have a problem with me dating her, Cas?" 

"Why would I care, other than I want you both to be happy?" He tilted his head looking at Benny as though he'd lost his mind.

"Well, I know how much you trust her and I know that you don't really..." Cas stopped him right there. 

"Don't be obtuse, Benny. You're my friend, you're Dean's friend. I want you to be happy and I want Donna to be happy. If that's together, then I'm thrilled for the both of you." He stood up and hugged him. 

"Get some rest, Benny. We'll be landing soon. Come on, love." He smiled at Benny before releasing him from the hug, then began pulling Dean along behind him. He could hear Benny quietly laughing when Dean goosed Cas on his butt cheek, making him jump.

 

After Dean helped him back in his brace and got them settled on the bed, Cas realized that they only had about thirty minutes before they had to get ready to land. It wasn't enough time to sleep but he would take the cuddle time with Dean for sure. He was on his back (shoulder properly supported by pillows) with Dean's head on his stomach. It only took him petting his hair a couple of times before Dean was asleep. He was running himself ragged trying to care for Cas and while he appreciated it (and honestly, needed the help) he was determined to get better asap so that he could take some of the pressure off his Beloved. He was also going to talk to Charlie about a surprise he needed help pulling off for Dean. 

Cas blinked and the pilot was telling them they needed to get seated and buckled in. Huh...he must have dozed off after all. He felt Dean's arm squeezing around his hips as he rubbed his face in Cas's belly. He really loved how affectionate and cuddly Dean was. It gave wings to his soul, making him feel lighter than he ever had.

"You need to watch where you rub those lips, because my dick's getting ideas." He watched as Dean looked up at him before he threw his head back in laughter. 

"As soon as we get home I'll make it up to you and your dick, Darlin'." Cas groaned at the cheesy look on Dean's face,  but it turned to a moan quickly when Dean trailed his open mouth from the base of his cock to the tip, breathing hot moist air along the way.

"You Assbutt!" he choked out through his laughter. Dean was laughing so hard that when Cas shoved on his shoulder he went rolling off the bed to land on the floor with an "oof".

Served him right, teasing him like that. Cas would just have to torture him when they got back to their dorm room. He only had one last thing to say before he sashayed out of the bedroom. Turning to look at his SoulMate, who was still on the floor giggling, Cas winked at him and whispered, "When we get back to our dorm I want to make love with you, Beloved."

  



	11. Chapter 11

By the time they got back to their dorm, Dean could tell that Cas was exhausted. He could hardly keep his eyes open and he was just a bit grumpy. The car that his folks had met them with at the airport was dropping everyone off where they needed to be and he was grateful that they were the first stop. He needed to get his SoulMate in the shower, then tucked into their bed. Dean wasn't really sleepy yet but he definitely was ready to curl up with Cas, and he could read on his tablet until he was ready to sleep.

When they got into the lobby, Garth was waving them down to get their mail. Dean told Cas to go on up, that he'd grab the mail and bring the bags up. Cas grumbled that he wasn't helpless but it was said as he shuffled towards the elevator. He chuckled when Cas leaned against the wall before he looked at Dean, giving him his best squinty-eyed, annoyed look. He really loved that grouchy man.   
  


After the longest ten minutes of his life (six minutes of which were trying to get out of the hug Garth insisted on), Dean managed to stumble into their room tossing the duffle bags in the corner. He'd deal with those later. Dean heard the shower and began stripping his clothes off as quick as he could, moving into the steamy bathroom.

"You alright, Darlin'?" he asked as he was shimmying out of his jeans. 

"No. I'm tired, cranky and I need to feel your skin, Dean. Hurry up, please." Dean could hear that Cas was just about in tears. 

He opened the shower stall and stepped into the steam, finding Cas leaning against the wall with one hand holding his hurt arm around his waist. Dean stepped up and plastered his chest to Cas' back. He then slid his hands around to hold onto his hips, slipping one of his legs in between Cas'.

Dean marveled over the feel of the slick slide of wet skin with a slight drag of their leg hair catching on each other. He loved that Cas was as hairy than he was. For some reason it was such a turn on for him. 

Dean grabbed Cas' loofah (adding a generous amount of his lavender body wash) and began softly scrubbing his back. He left open mouth kisses, along with some nips, along his neck and shoulder as he scrubbed his way down his back. He teased the tops of Cas' buttocks with his fingers before scrubbing them as well with a bit more pressure than he had used on his back. He loved Cas' ass. How could he not worship such a work of art? 

Dropping the loofah in the corner, he continued to massage Cas' firm, round cheeks. After a minute or so he grabbed the hand held shower to rinse him off without having to disturb his mate's position because he wasn't done with his ass, but he really didn't want to taste soap. 

"Hold still, Darlin', but tell me if you get to hurting since you're leaning only on your good arm, yeah?" he whispered in Cas' ear, putting the shower head back up, then sinking to his knees so that his face was on level with his glorious butt.

"Al...alright." Dean could tell how close Cas was by the stammer in his voice. 

"Good man." he said with his lips against Cas' hip.

 

He took the scenic route (kissing and nibbling from hip to hip) enjoying each inch of of skin. Open mouth kisses were placed from the base of his spine to across the tops of his thighs as he ran his hands up and down the strong, sexy thighs that running gave Cas. Hearing a frustrated groan coming from Cas (as well as him pushing his bottom out towards Dean) made him refocus on what he was here for: getting Cas off.

Cradling Cas' cheeks in his hands, Dean pulled them apart so he could see that perfect, pink hole. He had rinsed him carefully and he couldn't wait any longer to taste him. He flattened his tongue so he could lick a broad stripe from behind his nuts all the way to the top of his crack. Cas began humming which was his 'happy' noise, so Dean did it again, but instead of going over his hole he began flicking the tip of his tongue over the rim. Pulling a bit more to give himself some more room he made sure that Cas could feel his stubble on the sensitive skin surrounding his rim, which he knew drove the blue-eyed man insane.

"Fuck! Dean....that feels so good. I ...please!" Cas cried out when Dean started pushing the tip of his tongue inside of him.

Dean continued his gentle assault, but he had to let one hand go so he could wrap it around his own cock. He was so hard he felt like he could drive nails into concrete with his dick. After only a few strokes he stopped, since he was so close to shooting his load already and he wanted to prolong it more. Sliding his hand back up Cas' leg, he teased him with his nails as he pushed his tongue inside the tightness of his rim. Feeling Cas push his ass back on his tongue, the heaviness of his balls, and hearing the moan punch itself from Cas' throat was just about his undoing, but then....then he heard the click of a bottle top that he knew so well.

"Cas?" he asked when Cas pressed the water safe lube into his hand.

"I want your finger, Dean.  _ Please _ ." Hearing him beg had Dean's cock leaking, which wasn't something that normally happened but he didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his life.

He wanted to question Cas if he was sure but then again, he was the one who had gotten the lube. He'd ask him about that later but right now he had a SoulMate to pleasure. Dean continued to tease his rim as he coated his finger in the viscous liquid. He placed the closed bottle onto the floor of the shower, taking the time to center his thoughts away from his own mounting arousal because he needed to be focused on Cas, and to make this good for him. Dean had done some research (porn ok! He had watched some 'how to' porn) so he knew what Cas' prostate should feel like and approximately where it was located. Now he just had to find it while keeping Cas aroused.

"Darlin' turn around and face me." He leaned back to give him the room to turn. Dean waited until Cas was leaning in the corner of the shower being careful to lean on his good shoulder.

"You good?" he asked as he wrapped his hand around Cas' hard on, looking up at him through his eyelashes that were dripping with the water from the shower.

"Yes," Cas murmured, his voice deeper than Dean had ever heard it.

Nodding once,  Dean lowered his eyes to watch his hand moving up and down Cas' pretty cock before swallowing him down as far as he could. They hadn't had much time alone since they found out they were SoulMates but Dean was already better at taking more of his cock in his mouth now than the first time. He was determined to be able to get it all one day. He just had to train himself because Cas was packing at least eight inches when he was hard. They were about the same length, but Cas had a bit more girth. 

As he bobbed his head, sucking hard on the upswing, he slowly ran his lubed finger between Cas' ass cheeks with a slight press on his rim. He did this a few times before he took the press slightly farther by inserting his fingertip just inside Cas' rim. Fuck, he was so hot inside. Dean couldn't wait until they were ready to go all the way. He wanted to feel that heat around his cock and he wanted to feel Cas inside him, too. 

 

Time to put his research to the test. He wondered he could make Cas' legs shake.


	12. Chapter 12

Cas couldn't believe how hard he was, and each time Dean bobbed his head on his cock he thought he was going to lose it. Feeling the head being surrounded by his hot, soft tongue and the hard roof of his mouth was driving him insane. Then when he added the strong suction, he was surprised he had blood in his brain to continue to remember to breathe.

He was trying so hard to keep his hips still, wanting Dean to be in control, but he couldn't help it when he first felt the slippery slide of Dean's finger between his cheeks. Hearing the porn worthy moan escape around the plump lips that were stretched around his cock, Cas was confident that Dean hadn't minded when he thrust his hips a bit. Trying it again, just moving a inch or so, he pushed back in until he felt the beginning of Dean's throat, then he pulled back with an apology on his lips as his SoulMate began coughing.

"Stop Cas, I'm fine. No need to be sorry. I actually liked it." Dean held his gaze despite his face turning beet red. It seemed he really liked it when Cas fucked his mouth.

"As long as you stop teasing me and let me feel your fingers, Dean." He may not be ready for Dean to fuck him (his cock was rather substantial), but he wanted his fingers desperately.

He pushed his good shoulder a bit more into the corner of the shower so that he could spread his legs a bit wider, giving Dean room to move a bit closer. As soon as he settled Dean began licking around his sensitive cock head. Taking the tip of his tongue, he traced around the ridge, concentrating his teasing on the sensitive spot on the underside. They had discovered how much it drove them both crazy when they were teased there.

Cas reached to run his fingers along Dean's jaw, enjoying pushing on his cheek with his thumb. Feeling his cock while he did so was "freaking awesome" as Dean had said, when he discovered he could do that when Cas was the one on his knees, swallowing his cock. Finally he could feel Dean's finger begin to apply soft pressure at his entrance. Moving in small circles, it felt so good. He couldn't help but push his hips back into his finger but that made his cock pull almost out of the hot wetness of Dean's mouth, so he pushed back forward and luckily Dean followed the movement with his hand.

The beautiful, green-eyed man winked at him before burying his nose in Cas' bush then swallowing around his cock head. Dean could only hold it for a breath or so before he had to pull off, but then he went right back down. The third time he swallowed Cas whole, Dean gently inserted his finger up to the first knuckle causing Cas to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Dean! That's wonderful, please...oh, please." He wasn't sure what he was begging for but he wanted, needed something

Luckily Dean gave him what he wanted by slowly moving his finger in and out, but not pushing past his first knuckle, letting Cas get used to that for now. The combination of being inside Dean's mouth and feeling Dean inside him was almost more than he could bear, but yet not quite enough.

"More, Dean. I need more." Cas' eyes dropped to Dean's cock, which was hanging heavy between his legs, and he watched as a drop of pre-cum ran down his head when Cas begged him for more. His SoulMate seemed to like it when he begged, good to know.

Just as he was going to use this knowledge, Dean removed his finger but only to add more lube. He watched as he warmed the liquid between his fingers before teasing his rim again. When Cas felt his finger at his entrance, he pushed back taking Dean's finger in to the hilt. He wasn't sure who swore louder when he clamped down on his finger. It felt good; odd but good.

"Fuck, Darlin'. You feel so tight, fuck. So hot inside. I can't wait to feel you clench on my cock like that." Cas could not keep quiet or still. He was keening and undulating his hips on Dean's finger and hearing him talk dirty to him was driving his desire higher and higher.

"You like it when I talk to you, don't ya' Cas? Yeah, while I'm jacking you off, fucking you with my finger, telling you how much I wanna fuck you. I want you to fuck me too, Darlin'. Damn straight I do, I don't wanna feel left out. Nope. Wanna feel your fingers, then your cock touch me right.....here." Cas screamed Dean's name when he started pressing his fingertip on his prostate.

Thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock landing all over Dean's neck and face. Cas was mesmerized, watching it drip from his forehead, running down his eyelids only to drop off his eyelashes to land on his lips where Dean proceeded to lick it off. Holy Batcrap. His cock twitched, and if he hadn't just come, he would have at the picture Dean made. Cas was brought out of his trance when he heard loud skin-on-skin sounds over the shower. Looking down he saw Dean was jerking his dick hard and fast. 

"Dean, let me..." was all he got out before Dean began coming on the floor of the shower, his head thrown back and letting the water rinse away what was left of Cas' release. He swore if Dean wasn't holding onto his hip he would have crumbled to the floor, since his legs were shaking as if they were made of jello.

  
  


Cas was warm and cuddled up with Dean in their bed full of blankets. His head was resting on his SoulMates' gorgeous chest, his fingers barely gliding through the man's happy trail and listening to his heartbeat (well, what he could hear over Dean's snoring). Man, could he saw logs, cut wood, and just plain rattle the windows, he chuckled to himself. Usually Cas fell asleep before Dean (if only in self-preservation) but tonight even though his body was tired, his brain kept him awake. 

After their shower, Dean had gone to get them some Thai food for dinner and Cas was texting Charlie to arrange for her to meet him tomorrow for lunch. Apparently she was already planning on it, since Dean and their friends had made a schedule that allowed one of them to help him get to classes and such. He was so lucky. Cas had asked her to help him do some Christmas shopping for everyone and to help him come up with the perfect gifts for his new family. He already knew what he was getting Dean, and he only had to decide if it should be silver, gold, or platinum.


	13. Chapter 13

Cas was so over not being able to do things for himself, while at the same time he loved how much Dean took care of him. Dean had gotten up early to help him get ready for class, and getting him cleaned up and dressed was slowed down by soft kisses, warm gazes and hands gliding over naked skin. Dean also insisted on carrying his backpack full of books (which yeah, he understood that) while they walked to his class, leaving him able to eat his toasted bagel with honey butter and carry his travel mug of lavender tea. Mary had sent him home with several boxes of teas that she said were delicious with honey, along with several jars of her honey, Sweet Mary Honey. Cas was a lucky man for sure.

Cas sat in his chair in the lecture hall as Dean pulled out his book, notebook, his pens (he used different colors in his note taking) and his tablet for his advanced, dead-language lecture. He really enjoyed his professor. She marked her points as to which ones they should know, and which ones they had to know, explaining his colored pen system. 

"Ya' sure you don't want me to stick around and help you take notes, Darlin'? My class isn't for another hour,  so I can help 'til then." He knew his SoulMate would do it if he agreed but he also knew that Dean had not eaten yet or had enough coffee.

"Honey, I'll be fine. I'll be able to take some notes and there's a recorder in my bag, if you'll set it on the desk. The professor has agreed to my recording the lecture. If I need help doing my notes today I promise I will ask you." He stretched his face up doing exaggerated kissy lips, watching Dean laugh as he bent over to place his lips on his.

"Alright, alright. I'm going back to our place. I'll send a tea refill with Charlie when she comes to take you to lunch. Also, I'll pack your next lecture bag in our extra backpack and she can exchange them for you, yeah?" He couldn't help but smile at Dean as he was walking backwards out of the hall still talking to him, bumping into every seat in the row Cas was in.

"Thanks, Dean. I love you." He blew him a kiss just as he backed out the door 

He took a sip of his tea, setting it on the floor next to him since he sat in the front row and no one would bother it. Cas always looked forward to this class, but today he was thinking more about going shopping with Charlie.

 

"Hey, Cas! How's things hanging, Bud?" The little redhead yelled from the doorway, coming in after everyone else had left the hall, thank goodness.

"To the left, Red, to the left." He was proud of the fact that she had to sit on the floor to catch her breath from laughing so hard. 

She finally controlled herself and helped him pack up his things, handing him his tea and did the work herself. She had Dean's old pack on one shoulder and his on the other. He tried to take one but she danced ahead a step just staying out of his reach.

"Charlie, that's too much," he protested.

"Don't fret, my pet. Ash is outside waiting to take yours back to the dorm. Dean will get it after his last class and then come get you from yours. We gotcha, Cas." She gave him her "neener neener" grin then smacked him on the ass as she held the outer door open for him. 

The handoff with Ash went smoothly then they found a bench to sit and eat inside the building of his next lecture. He wolfed down his sandwich, chips, and grapes before he took a deep breath. He had been starved; his surgeon had told him that it was a by-product of his pain meds. Speaking of, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his half a pill. It was all he could handle and pay attention, but he definitely was feeling the cold in his shoulder. 

He was going to pick up a few more sweaters and hoodies during the after Christmas sales, since he was pretty sure that the Winchesters were going to get him some clothes as presents. It was a safer bet when they were just getting to know him, which was why they were getting the same things from him. There were better gifts coming from Dean and him for his new family, but he wanted to get them just a little something from just him. He had already ordered quite a few books for Sam from Amazon to go along with a few hoodies that were Star Wars themed. John's hoodie had a Chevy decal and he had gotten him a dark grey sweater that Cas thought would look very nice on him. Mary had been harder to choose for by far. He started with an apron that said "The Cook is the Boss," a hoodie in a pastel green (Dean had informed him that her favorite color was green), and finally he found a white sweater that had wildflowers on the front. Cas really hoped they liked everything. 

"Alright, buddy, what are you wanting to get Dean? You already know or are we just "looking until you find it" type mission?" He was amazed at how clearly she could speak with a whole chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. Maybe she was a distant cousin of Dean's. 

"I know what I'm getting, just not which one." When she tilted her head at him he continued. "I'm getting him a ring, I just need to find the perfect one."

She clapped her hands and bounced on her feet. "Cool Beans! I know where a few jewelry shops are so we can head out as soon as we're done. We'll have about three hours before we need to get you back so Dean can pick you up from class." He laughed at her exaggerated wink. "Oh, hey! Do you know his ring size or are you gonna guess and get it sized later?" They gathered up their trash and walked towards the lecture hall, since he had gotten permission to simply record the class.

"I got it from John and he swore he wouldn't tell anyone." He pulled his collar up to waylay the cold breeze some as they walked out to head for Charlie's car.

"Cool, let's book it, my friend." Cas was excited about this expedition, now he just needed to find the perfect engagement ring for his SoulMate.

 

Cas had barely made it back to collect his recorder before Dean showed up. He just knew the green-eyed devil would be early. Thankfully, Charlie had agreed with him and took the ring home with her until Cas had time to wrap it. He was going to collect a few different-sized boxes to put it in so that Dean wouldn't automatically know it was a ring box. 

Dean wanted something different for dinner, since they were both "so over" pizza, having eaten too much of it lately. Looking through the take out/delivery menus, they finally decided that Dean would go to a diner close by to get them fish and chips with pie as dessert. Always pie for dessert.

"I'll be back in just a few, Darlin'. Do you need anything before I leave?" Shaking his head no, Cas kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Nope, I'm gonna sit here and flip through the channels and see what's coming on. I don't even wanna study tonight, unless you need to?" He rubbed his hands up and down Dean's arms since he was so nice and snug in his arms.

"Nah, I'm good with taking tonight off. Just you, me, food, and TV. Sounds perfect." Cas laughed at the raspberry kiss Dean left on his neck before he ran out the door giggling.

Cas walked over to his backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag from his shopping trip. He and Charlie had so much fun looking at rings, only having to clarify a dozen times that it was for his  _ boyfriend _ and not a present from Charlie for him. 

Finding the ring in the second store left them time to stop at a diner for some hot chocolate, extra marshmallows thank you very much, and as they were sitting there at a table next to the window Cas saw something that caught his eye.

"What's with the head tilt, dude?" she asked as she turned from watching a pretty blonde woman walking a dog go by, causing Cas to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, I'm off the market but I can window shop!" They both laughed long and hard at her pun. "Anyhoo, what's up, buttercup?"

"There's a store across the street that I'd like to stop at before we go back to campus." He knew he was blushing when she let out a soft wolf whistle when she figured out what store front he was looking at.

"So, Adult Toys Unlimited here we come!" They paid their bill giggling like idiots as they crossed the street arms linked together.

 

Cas took his package into the bathroom after grabbing the lube from his bedside table. He really hoped Dean liked the small plug he bought. He had done some research and learned that it was a good technique to use one to stretch oneself a bit before intercourse, and he wanted Dean to fuck him tonight after they watched a movie. It was gonna be a good night for sure.

Cas took as much time as he could,  figuring he had about 30-40 minutes before Dean was back with their dinner. The diner had some of the best food around, but they were notoriously  _ slow af _ in their service time. Normally he'd fuss, but he used the time to his advantage. 

He started with just teasing his hole with a slick fingertip, circling but not inserting yet. It felt so different when Dean did this so he just imagined it was his boyfriend (soon to be fiance!) who was touching him with teasing pressure. Slowly he began to push his finger just inside his rim, enjoying the stretch. Even just that tiny bit felt amazing. Dean's fingers were thicker than his own but his were longer so he thought he'd be able to reach his own prostate if he wanted. Right now though, he just wanted to stretch himself on a couple of fingers so he could get the plug in. He had gotten a small one, since he kinda wanted to feel the  _ stretch _ of Dean's cock sliding into for the very first time. But Cas had picked out a plug that also had a small, fluffy, white tail on it, even though he had blushed profusely when Charlie had started calling him Bunny Boy. She shut up when he saw the toy she bought for her and her SoulMate.

He had finally gotten to where he was comfortable thrusting his index finger in and out of himself, so he pulled out to add more lube then added his middle finger as he pushed back in. The extra thickness caused a bit of a grunt to escape him but it was quick to fade. Cas had taken three of Dean's fingers before, so it was just a matter of stretching himself a bit before he added the scissoring motion on his thrusts. He loved it when Dean did it but doing it himself was just a means to an end, at least tonight. 

 

Cas had just gotten his sweatpants pulled up and situated so that the bunny tail wasn't  _ too _ obvious when he heard Dean come home. He took a few calming breaths before he walked out of the bathroom, thankful that Dean was busy taking their food out of the bags. Walking rather gingerly, he hurried over to the bed and got in before Dean turned around. He couldn't help the small whimper that came out (the plug was small but right up on his prostate!), causing Dean to whip around in concern.

"You alright, Darlin'?" he asked, standing there holding two to-go containers.

"Yes, Sweetheart. I'm just a bit hungry and I could probably use half a pill as an appetizer." He wasn't lying, both things were true. He just left out that he was so hard it almost hurt. 

"Coming right up!" When he turned to get his meds, Cas pulled one of the extra pillows over to sit on his lap. It was how they normally set up when they ate in bed, so Dean wouldn't notice the tent in his pants.

"Thank you, Dean." He swallowed his pill with the pop that his SoulMate handed him with his dinner.

"Anything for you, Cas." He loved when Dean winked at him. It never failed to make his heart flutter. "So, what did you pick for us to watch?" Cas had opened his dinner but looked back up at the question.

"I forgot, sorry. I was cleaning up a bit. Why don't you pick, okay?" He shoved some fries in his mouth and relaxed when Dean picked up the remote and began channel surfing.

Dean settled on a documentary on bees (the sweet man), knowing Cas would love it. Unfortunately (fortunately?), he knew he wasn't going to make it the whole two hours before he attacked Dean.

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Dean was having an awesome night with Cas: good food, an interesting documentary on TV., and some heart warming snuggles under their plush comforter. He was mindful of Cas' shoulder, knowing that it was getting better but he didn't want to do anything to impede his progress. He was feeling a bit horny, and he had a hard (*mentally snorts*) time keeping his hands off Cas since they had started fooling around. The other day in the shower was fucking amazing and he was hoping that tonight his lover would be interested massaging his prostate. Feeling Cas wriggle around and let out a soft grunt brought his mind out of the gutter and back to the present.

"You OK, Darlin'?" He kissed the top of Cas' forever bedhead.

"I'm fine, just needed to move a bit, change position." He adored the small little smile that Cas seemed to give to only him.

"Do you want to finish the show another time and go to sleep?" Dean startled when Cas shouted "NO!" just as he finished speaking.

"Sorry, Dean. I just meant we've only got a few more minutes, then we can get ready and go to sleep if that's alright with you?" He couldn't help but think that Cas was hiding that he was in pain since his face was flushed and he wouldn't look at him.

"If that's what you want, Babe, but you  _ would  _ tell me if you were in pain, right?" He tilted Cas' face up towards him and finally got his Soulmate to look up, but only as far as his chin.

"Yes, Dean. I'm not in pain. Sore, yes, but not pain. The pill I took when we got home is still working. Let's finish the show, then we can take our turns and get ready to sleep." Cas kissed his cheek then put his head back on his shoulder and unpaused the show. Dean would take his word for it, but he still thought Cas was acting odd.

 

About forty-five minutes later,  Dean turned off the TV, sat up and stretched when Cas sat up again, letting out a quiet grunt,  which caused Dean to turn to look at him. Cas was sitting on the side of the bed trying to adjust his sweatpants, since it looked like they had gotten twisted as they cuddled. He knew his had.

"You go and use the bathroom first, Sweetheart. I'll gather our trash and fluff the pillows." Cas turned towards him but still didn't give him any eye contact.

Dean went into the bathroom to relieve himself, brush his teeth and worry. He really needed to know what was going on with his soon-to-be fiance (he had picked out a ring on a shopping trip with his dad before they had left) and he was determined to find out before they went to sleep. He wasn't even thinking about fooling around anymore; he was just worried about Cas. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked back into the main room to see Cas sitting at the foot of the bed, naked. Oh...well, OK. Dean walked towards the bed, his gaze heavy on all the beautiful, naked skin of his lover. Cas always looked like he had a bit of a tan, and while Dean was covered in freckles, Cas had his share that he liked to place kisses on whenever he got the chance. 

"I'll be right out, Dean." Cas murmured as he stood after Dean had sat next to him.

Before he could respond, Cas began walking away with a pronounced sway to his hips and Dean felt the breath leave his body when he saw the white, fluffy tail sticking out of Cas' ass.

The door closed behind him before Dean could open his mouth to ask...hell! He didn't even know what he  _ would _ ask, other than, what the hell? The urge to run into the bathroom to touch was overwhelming. All of the blood in his body seemed to rush to his groin, and he fisted his hands in the bed to keep from touching his rock hard cock. He figured that the tail (the cute, little, white,  _ sexy as fuck _ ! tail) had to be  _ inside _ Cas because there had been no straps visible on his hips, and he had looked! Holy Batcrap, was Cas really wearing some kind of plug? 

They had seen them before when they 'stumbled' upon a website that sold adult toys, and they spent those few hours giggling, blushing, and then finally jerking each other off. It was a heck of a night for sure, and now it was really driving him nuts waiting for Cas to come back out in all his naked glory. 

Oh! Dean stood up and shoved his own sweatpants and boxers down so he could step out and kick them across the room. He'd find them in the morning. Sitting back down, he couldn't help but wrap his fingers loosely around his hard on, giving it a few strokes to take the edge off. He was harder than he ever thought he'd been as he listened closely to Cas brushing his teeth. Dean knew that after he was done with that Cas always used the toilet before coming back out. Cas liked his routine. 

 

When he  _ finally _ heard the toilet flush, Dean took his hand off his cock and let it lay against his stomach, the head flushed purple and completely unsheathed from his foreskin. He could feel a blush starting from the tips of his ears going all the way down his face, neck and ending somewhere on his chest as he waited for Cas to open the door and see him. Dean wasn't sure exactly what was on Cas' agenda for the night, but Dean was definitely ready ("up," if you will) for anything.

Hearing the door open, his eyes flew to Cas walking towards him with his own cock hard, heavy between his legs, and swaying with each switch of his hips. He saw the instant that his blue eyes were swallowed by the black of desire when he noticed that Dean was so excited that he was leaking against his stomach. 

Watching, Dean expected Cas to walk up to him and step between his spread legs, but no. Cas stopped next to him then leaned over the edge of the bed and patted around in the blankets, presumably looking for the remote (they lost it  _ all _ the time in them). Dean could look at nothing but the fluffy cottontail that was between the man's plump ass cheeks.

"C...Cas? What's that?" He couldn't keep quiet if his life depended on it.

"It's the remote, Dean." Dean was sure Cas was just fucking with him, but only because he heard the whine in his voice that was only there when he was close to blowing his load.

"Not that, Darlin',  _ this _ ," he whispered as he let his hand slide down his love's spine, over one cheek, to rest on the tail before he very gently tugged on it.

Cas' reaction was immediate, with a loud moan as his knees buckled, but Dean had seen the shiver go through him, so he had wrapped his other arm underneath his belly, supporting his weight.

"Oh, Dean. Please, I need...." his words dissolved into a primal sound when Dean ran his hand over the tail down to cup his balls.

Dean needed to get a closer look at it, so he got on his knees after rubbing his hand back up Cas' spine, forcing him to bend over so that his torso was on the bed. He just stared at the gorgeous ass of his Soulmate since it was one of his favorite things in the world. In jeans, yoga pants, or naked (especially naked), he could spend hours worshipping it with his eyes, hands and mouth. Running his fingers lightly along the outside of Cas' thighs, he ran his nose across the fluffy tail. He nipped at Cas' right cheek, making the man jerk his hips forward and he groaned when his cock rubbed against the bed.

"Does that feel good, Darlin'?" He kept his lips against his ass as he spoke. 

"Fuck!" Cas cried out, sounding absolutely wrecked. Dean knew what it did to him when he talked dirty to Cas.

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Cas, and this view here? Goddamn, am I a lucky man, 'cause this view is all mine, alone. Yeah?" He was kneading and kissing the round globes that were in his face but ignoring the plug at the moment.

"Yes, only you, Dean. Only ever for you. I need you to fuck me, Dean. Please....please." Hearing Cas beg him to fuck him was the most erotic thing he had ever heard, and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to to keep from striping Cas' legs with his orgasm.

"OK, Darlin'. I can do that, fuck yeah!" He was so excited at the thought of having his cock inside Cas....fuck!

Taking his time, he began rotating the plug, being careful to be gentle, since he didn't know exactly what was in there and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas. From the sounds Cas was making it seemed as if he was really enjoying it, making Dean anxious to try a plug himself. As he was playing with the tail, having begun to tug it out a little before easing it back in all the while still twisting it, he reached between Cas' legs so he could wrap his hand around his cock and begin to jack him off. Not enough to make him cum, but Dean wanted to give him a bit of relief. Ignoring his own hard on was easy as he concentrated on pleasing his lover and making sure that he was ready for Dean to fuck him soon.

"Darlin'? During your research..." he stopped when Cas looked over his shoulder at him with eyes that were black like a demon, completely lost in his desire.."I  _ know _ you did more research if you wearing this pretty little plug, but I want to know how you want this to go?" 

He watched as Cas shook his head trying to focus on what he had said. The moan he let out when he pulled on the plug again sent electric shocks through out Dean's body. He needed to be inside his lover and soon! 

"Pull it out and I'll grab the condom. Hurry, please, Dean...I need you inside me when I cum and I'm so close." He could feel Cas' trembling as he spoke, spurring him on to do as his Soulmate asked him.

Taking a calming breath, he slowly pulled the plug out of Cas' bottom, twisting as he went. When the plug slipped out completely, Dean was blown away at how Cas' rim was stretched, red, and wet with lube. God damn it, he couldn't resist shoving his face in his crack to bury his tongue inside Cas,  which made the blue-eyed man scream his name. Fuck yeah, that sounded awesome.

"Dean! Please!! Fuck me, I need you....desperately." Aaand that was all Dean could take. He gave one last lick around this rim before he rose up off his knees to help Cas stand up. He tossed the plug on his side table, never taking his eyes off Cas as he walked to his side of the bed (Dean was a bit proud of how much he had made Cas' legs shake) to get a condom out of his drawer. He had started on birth control shortly after they had met, but with him still being on antibiotics from his surgery, Donna had told them to wrap it up for a few more months. Cas had been so embarrassed when he told Dean about the conversation during one of his therapy sessions with the bubbly doctor.

 

Cas had laid down on the bed with a pillow under his hips, head on his pillow with his hair wild from his hands pulling at it as he slowly stroked his cock. Dean climbed on the bed to straddle Cas' thighs and he smacked his hand away from his cock growling out "mine." Cas nodded frantically when Dean began stroking him.

"Babe, I know we read that it was easier, especially the first time, for whoever bottoms to be on their belly. Even though I want to see your face as we make love, Darlin', I won't hurt you, so roll over for me." He leaned over Cas, resting on his hands so he could kiss him. A soul touching, breath stealing, make-you-forget-your-name kiss.

Dean raised up to let Cas get on his stomach, helping him get settled with no pressure on his shoulder, after they pulled out of the kiss. He watched Cas grind his hips into the bed, getting some friction on his cock as he touched his swollen lips.  He tapped Cas on the hip so he could situate the pillow underneath him. Dean went from kneeling between Cas' legs to laying completely on him, with his dick nestled between his ass cheeks, his lower stomach-pouch (which he hated and Cas loved, the idgit) cradled in Cas' lower back and his chest flush against his lover's broad back. Propping himself up on his elbows, he began leaving open mouthed kisses all across Cas' shoulders, up and down his neck, behind his ears, then switched to love bites. It absolutely destroyed him when Dean left little hickies behind his ear and he enjoyed the possessive feeling it gave him to mark his Soulmate.

He kissed his way down the dip of his spine, sliding his hands along Cas' sides until they rested on his hips before he reached for the lube and condom that was on the bed next to them. Dean felt himself blushing as he fumbled with trying to open the condom, finally ripping it open only to have it fall out landing on Cas' left butt cheek.

"Oh, that's cold!" Cas squealed, giving a full body shiver.

"Sorry, Darlin'." Dean yanked the condom on just wanting to get to the next step: actually being  _ inside _ Cas.

He was nervous, he could admit to himself, and when he went to squirt some lube in his hand to cover himself and to make sure Cas was stretched enough, he ended up with half the bottle in his hand. Well, then, it should be really easy to slide into Cas' hole. He needed to calm down, concentrate, and make this as good as possible for them both and they  _ knew _ that with it being both of their first times, neither one was going to last very long.

After warming the lube on his fingers, he began to tease Cas' rim with his middle finger. When Cas pushed his hip up and back, his hole swallowed his entire finger. Holy Batcrap! This was  _ now _ the hottest thing he had ever seen. He pulled it completely out only to go back in with two fingers, which was a bit snug but he could get in easily enough since Cas had been stretched on the plug for a few hours. Damn, that was so hot.

"You doing alright, Darlin'? You ready for a third?" He was shaking with the effort to go slow.

"No....no, Dean. No more fingers, no more tongue. I just need you to make love to me, or fuck me, whichever you want, but I need you. Now!" By the time Cas was done with his speech his voice sounded as if he had drunk an entire bottle of whiskey and it  _ did things _ to Dean.

"Yeah, alright, Babe," he said as he pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube off on the blanket. They were gonna have to change the bedding before they went to sleep, anyways.

 

Dean leaned one hand on the bed next to Cas' head as he held his cock at the base with the other, to help guide himself. He rubbed his over sensitive head around the rim and feeling the ridges teasing him caused his heart to skip a beat. He had been dreaming of this moment since he fell for the man stretched out beneath him. After applying pressure to Cas' rim, it didn't take much for the head of his cock to pop through, and then he was inside his Soulmate. He heard his groan echoed from Cas as they were connected in such an intimate way, and the tight heat surrounding his tip made him lightheaded. 

"More, Dean....give me a little bit more," Cas gasped out.

" _ Cas _ , it feels so good," he said between his clenched teeth, slowly pushing in another inch before he had to stop again, giving them both time to adjust.

After what felt like a heartbeat of time, Cas began pushing back, his wet, open hole taking the rest of his cock until his ass was flush against Dean's hips.

"Fuck! Cas, Babe, are you alright?" Dean was worried since the man was completely still, his back muscles locked tight, and his face buried in the pillow. Dean began running his hand along his spine trying to comfort Cas.

"Unnnn....I'm trying not to cum, it feels so fucking amazing, Dean. God, the way you fill me, the stretch is .....damn." As he spoke, Cas was squeezing Dean's cock, and he watched his ass cheeks undulate as his inner muscles became a vice around him.

"Caaaaaas, if you don't stop, it's gonna be over before we begin," he begged.

"Dean, shut up and fuck me," Cas demanded and all Dean could do was comply.

He steadied himself with both hands on the bed, pulled his cock out 'til just the head was left inside Cas, then slowly thrust back in and snapped his hips hard the last inch, hitting his prostate just right. Dean was going to make this so good for them. Well, as good as he could being his first time, and then later he wanted Cas to fuck  _ him. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
